Two Hearts On The Dance Floor
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: While Gabi and her friend Grace are at a masquerade dance, she meets a mystery boy. After dancing with the boy, Gabi's starting to having some thoughts. When Gabi rushes out leaving her mask behind, the boy makes it a mission to find the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**I wish….but anyways….**

**Hey guys! **

**I was just thinking about writing this the other day, and well, here it is! Hope you like it!**

"Grace, I don't know about this." Gabriella said as she and her friend walked up the steps of the building of their school dance.

"You're fine. You look great and you're a great dancer. So what's the problem?" Grace said.

Gabriella pulled up the mask that was covering the top half of her face. "I'm not a good dancer!" She whispered.

"Yes, you are. Now, get in there and have some fun!" Grace whispered back as she pushed her friend inside, smiling.

Gabi sighed and pulled her mask back down. She walked over to the stairs leading to the dance floor. She fixed her long, brown, wavy, hair which she had kept down tonight, and slowly

walked down the stairs. As Gabi looked for Grace, she stepped the wrong way and tripped to fall...into someone's arms?

Gabi looked up and saw bright, vibrant blue eyes.

"Uh, thanks." She said pulling herself to her feet.

"No problem." He said smiling.

Gabriella looked him over. His eyes were the only thing she noticed about him. She couldn't tell what his face looked like because a mask was covering it.

"I have to go." She said trying to quickly walk away.

When Gabriella was requesting a song, she heard her name.

"Gabi!" Grace yelled calling her friend over. "Where were you?"

"I…uh, was requesting a song." She said walking over.

"What song did you request?"

"Uh, _Dance With Me_?" Gabi said-well more like asked nervously.

"Don't you have to have a partner to dance with for that song?" Grace asked slightly tilting her head.

_I didn't think about that! _"Uh, yeah."

Just as Gabriella said that, the song began.

"Go!" Grace pushed Gabriella out onto the dance floor.

She slowly walked to the edge of the dance floor.

Gabi sighed. She looked down and fiddled with her hands.

A hand tapped her shoulder.

She looked up. The boy who had saved her earlier was smiling at her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding his hand out.

She smiled softly and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

_Follow me into my world Let your worries fade with every step you take Baby whatcha' waiting for Let the tango take control Feel the music inside your soul (Oh) My hand is out, just grab a hold_

He began leading in the tango.

_Watch time fade away My arms will keep you safe It's just you and me Dancing in this dream _

In a way, they were competing with each other as they danced.

Together they moved as one on the dance floor.

No one else dared to come forward as they were too busy watching this couple dance amazingly well together.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up The feeling's real won't let it stop, no _

Whispers went through the crowd.

"Who was the girl?"

"Who was the boy?"

"Their amazing!"

But Gabi and the mystery boy didn't hear. They didn't really even see. They only saw each other and heard the music.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand Forget the world Will you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar eternamente Trust in me, take a chance Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar_

_ eternamente _

Gabriella and the mystery moved quickly and gracefully together.

Grace was shocked. She'd never seen Gabriella dance this well.

_Now I have you next to me Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)Baby, don't fight the feeling We're floating on the clouds If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)Baby just keep on groovin'_

_ groovin'_

Gabi felt couldn't help but feel amazing. She felt as though they were dancing a cloud with this mystery boy.

She stared into his vibrant blue eyes as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

_As time fades away My arms will keep you safe It's just you and me Dancing in this dream _

They didn't need to look at their feet. They didn't really need to listen to the beat of the music anymore.

No one could really tell them otherwise either.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up The feeling's real, won't let it stop, no _

All they did was look into each other's eyes.

They didn't think about what they were dancing.

It was like it was automatic.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand Forget the world Will you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar eternamente Trust in me, take a chance Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar_

_ eternamente _

The rest of the crowd didn't matter as they moved together as one.

It looked rehearsed to everyone. It wasn't rehearsed to the people actually dancing at all.

_He has such beautiful eyes….Wait, Gabriella get a hold of yourself! You can't date this guy!_

_Dance with me (I'm dancing with you) For this moment in time (My dreams have come true) My darling just dance with me If only one night _

But the music kept going, and so did the pair.

Not stopping at all. Not thinking about anything but each other.

But the one was oblivious to the other's thoughts.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand Forget the world Will you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar eternamente Trust in me, take a chance Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar_

_ eternamente_

The song was coming to an end and Gabriella knew it. She didn't want this to end.

As their last move, the mystery boy, pulled Gabriella so close, the faces were almost touching.

And the song ended.

Suddenly, the clock struck 10 and the chimes rang throughout the building.

Gabriella gasped and ran off to find Grace, leaving the mystery boy alone on the dance floor.

"Grace, c'mon! I promised my dad I'd be home by 10!" Gabi said to her friend.

"Let's go!" Grace said pulling Gabi's wrist.

Gabriella quickly grabbed her black-zip-up hoodie and threw it over her red dress.

"Dumb mask!" She whispered to herself as she pulled it off her face and threw it to the floor.

She and Grace ran towards the doors.

"Wait! You dropped your mask!" A familiar voice called from the dance floor.

Grace obviously not hearing it said, "Gabriella! Put your hood up, it's raining!"

Gabriella put it up and looked back to see the vibrant blue eyes staring right back at her from the dance floor.

Before she could say or do anything else, Grace pulled her out onto the dark, rainy street.

**A/N-I hope you guys like it! If their are any mistakes please cut me some slack because I'm a little iffy with this story. I hope you guys like it!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter! I'll update my other stories soon!

Gabriella burst through the doors of her large house.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, where have you been?" Mr. Montez said.

"I'm so sorry Dad-"

"No excuses, Gabriella! Your father and I said 10 o'clock." Gabriella's stepmother said.

"Quit talking to me like you're my mother! You're not! You never will be!" Gabriella yelled as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

"You see the way she treats me?"

"Christine, I'll talk to her later. Go back to what you were doing." Mr. Montez said calmly.

"Greg, you always take her side." Christine whined.

"Christine, please, just go back to watching TV."

Christine stomped over to the living room.

* * *

With Gabriella...

"I hate her!" She said to herself just as her phone rang.

"Hey, Grace,"

"Gabi! You'll never believe what I just heard!"

"What?"

"Troy Bolton was at the dance!"

"The Troy Bolton?"

"The one and only!"

"How do you know?"

"Cara told me. She said that no one knows who he was. Except Sharpay. Supposedly. But I don't really believe that part."

Gabriella sighed. "I wonder if we saw him."

But Grace didn't notice. "I bet we didn't...not with our luck."

"I left my mask there!" Gabriella realized.

"It's ok, Gabs. It's not like it was your cell phone!"

"MOM! GABRIELLA'S KEEPING US UP AGAIN!" screamed Gabi's younger stepsister Charlotte.

"Hold on, Grace." Gabi said putting the phone down.

She walked into the hallway. "No, I'm not! So shut up and go to sleep!" She yelled at Charlotte.

"CHARLOTTE STOP YELLING AND GO TO BED!" screamed her other younger stepsister Riley. Gabriella favored Riley because she was a lot nicer to her then Charlotte was. They may be twins but they were definately nothing alike.

"Gabriella! Go to bed!" Christine shouted up the stairs.

"I'm 15! I can stay up late! And you're not even my parent!" Gabi yelled at her stepmother.

"Greg! Gabriella's yelling at me!" Christine whined.

Gabriella could hear her father sigh and start pounding up the stairs. Her eyes widened and she ran inside her room. She knew he was angry now. Her father walked into Charlotte and Riley's room. "Charlotte quit yelling. You woke up Riley now. I know for a fact that Gabriella wasn't bothering you. At least it wasn't intentional."

"Daddy, can I sleep in Gabriella's room tonight?" Riley asked.

"Let me ask her, ok Ri?" Mr. Montez walked over to Gabriella's room.

Before he could say anything Gabi said, "I perfer she didn't. Tomorrow for sure though."

"I heard her!" Riley yelled.

Mr. Montez sighed and shook his head.

"Night, Daddy." Gabi smiled.

"Night, Princess." He smiled back weakly at her, then walked downstairs.

"Sorry, Grace you still there?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Yeah, you're lucky I am. I was thinking about hanging up. Even though I love you and all, you're family is loud, Gab."

"Don't remind me. Charlotte still doesn't like me, but, wait a second."

Gabriella put her phone down again and quietly walked into her little stepsisters' room. "You little brat! Stop listening through my wall!" She said to Charlotte.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Gabriella and went back to sleep.

Once Gabriella got back to her phone she said, "I'll just call you tomorrow, Grace."

"Ok, Gab. Night."

"Night."

**A/N-How do you guys like the second chapter? Like it or not...please leave a review!**  
**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Thanks for all the positive feedback on the story!**

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, she saw she had a text from Grace:

_Hey Gabi, _

_Lets go shopping 2day! _

_Txt me back AFTER u ask_

_Grace_

Gabriella sighed. Shopping? She hated shopping. But being the nice friend she was, she got out of bed, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad do you think I could-" But she stopped when she saw only Christine in the kitchen with her two daughters. "Where's my dad?"

"He went out. He said he had to get away from you."

"Ok, now I know you're lying. But thanks for keeping me entertained, instead of being your boring, drab, self." Gabriella said walking back upstairs.

She called her dad.

**Mr. Montez/**_**Gabriella**_

"**Hello?" **

"_**Dad?"**_

"**Oh, Gabriella, you're awake."**

"_**Where are you?" **_

"**I'm at an old friend of mine's house."**

"_**In the morning?" **_

"**Sweetheart, you slept late. It's actually 2 o'clock in the afternoon."**

"_**Oh, sorry, Dad."**_

"**It's fine, Gabriella. Hey, you know what, get changed and I'll come pick you up, I want you to meet someone."**

Before Gabriella answered she hesitated, is shopping better then this? Well, it's better then staying home. _**"Ok, Dad."**_

"**Alright, Gabi. I'll see you in a bit." **And he hung up.

Gabi quickly changed into some clean clothes and walked back downstairs.

"Realize the truth?" Christine asked her step-daughter.

"That you're a mean, old witch with nothing better to do but torment me and that my dad is too kind to see the bad in people? Yes, I have."

Christine glared at her. "Don't you insult me in front of your sisters. You're already a bad influence, as it is."

"Look, you've only been together for a little over a year. My dad is smart enough to make good choices, and he'll dump you soon."

"You're father and I love each other."

"Yeah, right." Gabi rolled her eyes, just as her dad walked in.

"Ready, Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Greg! You're home early." Christine said, surprised.

"I want Gabriella to meet someone."

Christine frowned. "You never take me anywhere…"

"But I'm sure you wouldn't want to meet my friend. I already know you wouldn't like him."

Christine sighed and sat back down at the table with her daughters.

* * *

Mr. Montez pulled into a driveway of a house Gabriella had never seen before, parked the car and looked at Gabriella.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see." Mr. Montez said, getting out of the car.

Gabriella followed him to the door.

Mr. Montez knocked and it was answered by a man. "Greg, it's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you to, Mr. Bolton."

Wait a second, _Bolton_? Was Gabriella hearing correctly?

"And this must be your daughter." Mr. Bolton said looking Gabriella over.

"Jack, this is my daughter, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, meet Mr. Jack Bolton."

Gabriella put on a fake smile. "Hi, Mr. Bolton it's nice to meet you."

"Come in, come in. There's someone here who wants to meet you." Mr. Bolton said, gesturing for Gabriella and her father to come inside.

"Troy! Come down here!" Mr. Bolton called up the stairs.

Gabriella tensed up. Troy Bolton was the guy her dad wanted her to meet!

Troy came down the stairs and looked at Gabriella. "Hey…it's Gabriella right? I've seen you around school." Troy greeted, smiling.

Gabriella only noticed one thing about him.

His vibrant….blue…eyes. The same eyes she saw at the dance last night. She danced with Troy Bolton!

"Gabriella, Mr. Bolton is my best friend from when I was your age. Your mother and his wife were best friends as well."

"Troy, why don't you take Gabriella up to your room to talk?" Mr. Bolton suggested.

"Sure, c'mon Gabriella." Troy said, gesturing for her to follow him.

She reluctantly followed him up the stairs to his room.

When they got inside he slowly shut the door.

Gabriella tensed up even more. What was he planning?

Troy noticed this and said, "Relax, I won't hurt you. I promise." He said calmly.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"I don't lie…unless it's to protect someone I care for."

Gabriella looked skeptical.

"How could I lie about saying I won't hurt you to protect someone?"

"You tell me." She said locking eyes with him.

Troy sat down on the bed. "I'll prove to you that I won't hurt you."

"How?"

"You choose."

Gabi sighed. "You're right…this is stupid. I'm sorry, I just have an issue with trusting people."

"Is it ok if I ask why?"

"My mom died...a few years ago...and she was murdered."

"I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have. It's not my business."

"No, I mean, I don't have that big of a problem with it. I didn't witness it. I'm just like everyone else. Of course I'm sad but…the person who killed my mom,

was someone she trusted."

"How did she die?"

"A car accident."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Anyway, I still have trust issues, so I'm sorry if I annoy you."

"You don't annoy me."

Gabi looked around his room. She saw her mask she wore at the dance on Troy's desk.

"Whose mask?" She asked picking it up.

"That's the thing. I don't know." Troy said coming up behind her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gabi asked, pretending to be completely oblivious.

"I danced with this girl at our school dance...and I didn't know who she was because she had the mask on. But she was an amazing dancer."

Gabriella grinned at the compliment. "Aren't you curious to who it is?"

"Yeah, but I mean it could be anyone." Troy said sitting back down on his bed.

Before Gabi could say anything, Troy spoke up. "Do you trust me?"

"I-I-I…I don't know. I haven't really talked to you besides right now. I don't really know you."

"Can I try to gain your trust?"

"I guess…" Gabi said walking over to sit on the bed.

"I promise you now that I will not intentionally hurt you. If I do hurt you, tell me and I'll stop."

Gabi nodded sitting in front of Troy on the bed.

"What is it that makes you not want to trust me?" Troy asked her.

"Men are always considered dominant and rough. It's…intimidating."

"You seem comfortable with my dad."

"It's called acting. To be honest, I'm not. At all."

"How can I show you that I won't hurt you?"

"You know…this is silly. I should know you won't hurt me…I'm sorry. I'll just go." Gabriella said, getting off the bed.

"Gabriella, wait," Troy said grabbing her wrist.

Gabriella waited for him to grip it so hard that it hurt…but he didn't. She looked back at him.

"I told you I won't hurt you. It'll never be intentional, Gabriella." Troy said standing in front of her. He gently let go of her wrist.

"But…you could've-"

"I know I could have gripped your wrist harder, but I didn't. I wasn't raised that way."

"Thank you, Troy. I don't completely trust you yet. But I know now that you'll never hurt me."

He smiled. "Good."

**A/N-You guys like it? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

Ever since that day at Troy's, Gabriella felt different. For once in her life, she felt important.

That Monday at school everyone was talking about the 'Mystery Couple'.

Gabi had avoided telling Grace that she had figured out it was Troy she danced with.

"I wonder who you danced with at the dance." Grace thought aloud as they walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"Oh, uh, yeah me too."

Just then Ryan Evans passed by the girls.

"Do you think it was Ryan? He can dance pretty well." Grace asked as they got to their lockers.

"No, it couldn't be Ryan." Gabi said as she opened her locker.

"Why not?"

"I would notice. The boy had vibrant blue eyes…." Gabi trailed off as she saw Troy talking to one of his basketball teammates near by.

Sharpay walked up to Troy and kissed him on the cheek. **(A/N-I hate writing that but it just goes with the story, don't worry. I would NEVER switch. I would rather die.) **

Gabriella felt a pang in her stomach.

"Why can't Troy dump Sharpay?" Grace sighed.

"Whatever, let's go to class." Gabi said, slamming her locker shut.

Just as they were walking towards the classroom, Gabriella noticed Troy walking in their direction.

_Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me…._

He walked up to Gabi. "Hey, Gabriella."

She stopped, acting surprised. "Oh, um hi."

"I heard my dad talking today and he said your dad was coming over this afternoon. I was thinking maybe you could come too?"

Grace looked surprised.

Sharpay's jaw dropped almost to the floor.

Gabriella tried to act normal, yet like this was the very first time she'd ever talked to Troy. "Oh, sure. I guess, that'd be cool."

"Great, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Troy smiled and walked off.

Gabi turned and continued walking towards class.

Grace was still shocked. "Oh my God! You're going to Troy Bolton's house? Your dad's know each other and you didn't tell me?"

"I-I-I'm sorry….it didn't seem that important."

"Important? Gabriella, _this _is probably one of _the most important_ things that will happen in our high school lifetime! The most popular guy in school just invited you over to his house!"

"He's just a guy." Gabi shrugged.

"Gabriella! Do you hear yourself? This is _Troy Bolton_ we're talking about, not _just some guy_!"

"He seems normal to me….he's just talented at basketball."

"What is wrong with you! Gabriella, listen to me, we have been talking about him since we started here, what's going on?" Grace said, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"Nothing, ok? I'm fine, just drop it and lets get to class." Gabi said walking into the classroom.

Troy walked over to Gabi as soon as she sat down.

"Um, hi Troy."

"Are you ok, Gabriella? You've been acting a little different today." Troy asked, softly.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Troy!_" Sharpay hissed.

"We'll talk more about this later." He said getting up and walking over to Sharpay.

Gabriella tried to listen in on their conversation.

"What are you doing with that freak?"

"She's not a freak, Sharpay, she's my friend."

"You're a jock, she's a geek. You both have _completely _different statuses at this school."

"So what? That's never stopped me before."

"Troysie, you just don't get it-"

"_Don't _call me that, Sharpay. I've told you."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Sharpay continued, completely unfazed, "You're supposed to _hate _those geeks and date people like…well, like me."

"And what are you, Sharpay? Tell me."

"I'm popular, pretty and rich!" She smiled.

Before Troy could say anything else, a higher voice shouted, "Students, students, _please _take your seats. We've got so much to go over."

"First up, Drama Club Co. President, Sharpay Evans." Ms. Darbus announced sitting in her throne at the front of the room.

"Well, for this years play, I was thinking that we could do an….uncovering of the real high school world, and…how hard work it is for students to really rise to the top." Sharpay said, dramatically.

The class groaned.

Ms. Darbus, however, looked excited and impressed. "How _inspiring_, Sharpay! I will most definitely put it into consideration."

Sharpay smiled happily, and strutted back to her seat.

"Now, Miss Taylor McKessie, president of the Chemistry Club and Scholastic Decathlon team has some important announcements."

"The Chemistry Club has an extra meeting after school today, you all know who you are. Also, due to the lack of members on the team we will not have the Scholastic Decathlon team. If anyone would like to join however, to save our team, it would be greatly appreciated." Taylor smiled.

"Thank _you_, Taylor." Ms. Darbus smiled.

Taylor sat down in her seat behind a basketball jock, smiling.

"And last but most certainly not least, our school next dance is already being planned. If you would like to join the Dance committee to help plan, talk to Martha Cox." Ms. Darbus said pointing to Martha in her front row seat.

The class groaned again, just as the bell rang.

Everyone scrambled to get to their next class.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" Someone called after Gabi, who was racing to her locker to avoid anymore questions from Grace and Troy.

She looked behind her.

Taylor was making her way over.

"Taylor? What is it?"

Taylor straightened herself out and took a deep breath before she started talking. "I heard you've got straight A's."

"Yeah, so?"

"Would you consider joining the Decathlon team?"

Gabriella sighed.

"Please?" Taylor pleaded.

"You don't need me. Besides, I'm not that into the whole studying thing. I just do it so my….mom will stay off my back."

"But Gabriella, you'd do great on our team and we really need members or we can't even be a team."

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I can't do anything about it. I just really don't want to join; I've got a lot on my plate, Taylor. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Just consider it?"

Gabriella nodded.

Taylor walked off only to be replaced seconds later by Grace. "What did Taylor want?"

Gabi sighed again. "She wanted me to join the Decathlon team."

"And did you say yes?"

"No."

"Good. You don't need to get involved in that. We're in the lower term as it is."

"Yeah, whatever."

The day passed quickly, because before Gabriella knew it, it was lunch time.

She walked into the cafeteria and looked around.

Should she sit alone? Or should she sit with Grace? What about Troy? Would he try to sit with her?

She spotted an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria and walked over.

Gabi put her tray on the table and sat down, but didn't eat. She started thinking instead.

Why was Troy suddenly acting all buddy-buddy with her? She'd only first talked to him two days ago. Did Sharpay feel _threatened _by her?

A shadow cast over her table.

She looked up. "Oh, hey."

"Why are you sitting alone in a corner?"

"No reason."

"Aha, but there always is a reason when someone says no reason."

"Why are you over here? Wouldn't you friends miss you?"

"Nah, they wouldn't even notice I'm gone."

"I doubt that. If they were truly your friends, they would ask you where you were going when you got up. They did, didn't they?"

"No. But to tell you the truth, I don't even really think they are my friends. They're just there because they want to be popular."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yeah, probably."

"There's got to be at least one friend over there that likes you for you and not because your popular."

Troy shook his head.

"Well, I'm your friend."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"We were bound to become friends sometime."

"Oh, there you are Troysie." Sharpay smiled.

Troy looked annoyed.

She looked at Gabriella. "Ew. What are you doing with her?"

"Sharpay, she's my friend."

"You don't need her, Troysie! C'mon, my parents just had our pool opened the other day. Let's ditch and go swimming."

"No, I can't Sharpay. I need to get my grades up, or I'm off the basketball team."

"C'mon, just one more day!" Sharpay whined.

Gabriella got up and walked away. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated seeing them together. She hated the way Sharpay treated her. She hated the way everyone else treated her. She was tired of all of it. The verbal abuse from her step-mother, being blamed for everything, her father not paying attention to her, she just couldn't take it.

After lunch was just free period, which she really thought that schedule needed to be changed but no matter;she walked straight to her locker, put her stuff away and walked out the door, just as the bell rang.

With Grace during free period…..

Grace finally gathered up the courage to go ask Troy if he'd seen Gabriella. She hadn't seen Gabriella at lunch and now her best friend still isn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey…um Troy?"

Troy turned to look at Grace. "Yeah?"

"Um…hi, I'm, um, Gabriella's best friend, Grace. I was just-uh-wondering if you've seen her lately."

"Well, I talked to her at lunch, but I haven't seen her since."

"Oh, well, did she tell you that she was going to leave?"

"No, sorry."

Grace sighed. "Then I guess I better go look for her then….I gotta go. Sorry for bothering you."

"I'll help you."

"Help me what?" Grace asked surprised.

"I'll help you look for Gabriella."

"Um-yeah…that'd be great."

Troy and Grace agreed to meet at the front doors after they'd put their stuff away.

"Is there any place that she usually goes to?" Troy asked as they started walking down the block.

"Well, there's this clearing near the woods at the park, and we used to go there as kids and play pretend….I-uh-don't know if she'd go there but it's worth a shot."

Troy nodded as Grace started running towards the woods.

With Gabriella…..

She sighed for the millionth time that day. She was 'hiding' behind a couple trees. That way if anyone did come through the woods, they wouldn't question her. Gabi leaned her head back to look up at the sky. She could barely see it, because of the pine tree branches covering the top of the forest.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps growing louder and she could hear twigs beneath their feet snapping.

She heard someone sigh. "I don't see her."

It was Grace!

"Let's look around, maybe we can find her."

And Troy was with her!

Gabi curled into a ball, so that she'd be harder to find.

Someone's footsteps got closer and closer.

Just as she turned to go deeper into hiding, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Gabriella?"

The wind started to pick up.

Gabriella took that as a chance to pretend she didn't hear.

"Gabriella, wait! Grace, I found her!" Troy yelled.

Gabi crawled deeper between the tree as the wind blew her hair everywhere.

"Gabriella, please, stop!" Troy yelled as he grabbed her ankle.

She gave Troy a scared look.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, remember?"

As Troy crawled up next to her, he kept a hand on her the entire time to make sure she didn't run away. "C'mon, lets go when we get to my house, you can explain there, ok?"

Gabi nodded.

They crawled to the clearing and Troy helped her stand up. "Are you ok?"

She nodded again.

"Gabriella, what are you thinking? Why didn't you tell me where you went? I was so worried!" Grace said running up as her dirty blonde hair whipped around in the wind.

"I'm fine now Grace, don't worry."

"Well, there's my mom. I'd better go, text me later Gabs." Grace said running off.

Troy and Gabriella walked in silence back to Troy's house with the wind as the only sound.

Once they got back, Gabriella's father stood up from the couch. "Gabriella! What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Dad, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Troy? Is everything ok?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yeah, Dad. We're fine."

As they were walking towards the stairs, Gabi's hand brushed up against the wall.

"Ow…" She muttered looking at her hand. It was scraped (probably by old tree branches and twigs) and was bleeding.

Troy stopped and looked down at her hand. "You're bleeding, Gab."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She mumbled sarcastically.

"C'mon." Troy said, taking her other hand and pulling her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Seriously, Troy, I'm fine I don't need-ow!" She yelled after Troy sprayed disinfectant on her cut.

"You were saying?" Troy said sarcastically, as he gave her a bandaid.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you ditch last period?"

"Because…I just didn't feel like sitting around school."

"There's got to be another reason, I can tell." Troy said as they walked into his room.

"I…I just couldn't take it, ok? Is that what you want to hear?"

"What's wrong?"

"You and Sharpay….I'm sorry but you don't make a good couple. And I couldn't take it anymore, besides just now sometimes, my father pretends I don't exists, all my step-mom does is bad talk me, along with Sharpay….I…I just can't do it. I had to get away."

**A/N-Sorry, had to end it a little early. My dad said I'm on the computer too much, but whatever. And this is probably the last story and chapter I update until after I get back from vacation. Soo….until then hope you guys like the chapter! **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Hey guys!**  
**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm working on that.**

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I don't really like dating Sharpay either."  
"Then why are you dating her?"  
"It just...fits you know? Most popular girl and most popular boy dating? It just fits."  
"What do your friends think?"  
"They just take me as 'the basketball guy'."  
"Then they don't know enough about you, Troy. From what I saw, your not just the basketball guy. Your more then that. Your a really nice guy. Your a great dancer too." Gabriella gasped, and covered her mouth.  
"How do you know I dance?"  
"I...uh, heard...that you danced at the dance...pretty well."  
"Are you sure? Cause you don't sound so sure."  
"Yeah, I'm...perfectly sure. But anyway, Troy, you need to stand up for yourself. Don't-"  
"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! Why didn't you tell me you danced with Troy Bolton at the dance?" Grace stormed up, and then noticed Troy. "Oh, hey Troy."  
"What is she talking about?" Troy asked Gabriella.

I...uh...I gotta go." Gabriella said, getting up.  
"No, no, no, no. Your not running off again." Troy said, grabbing her arm.  
"C'mon, Gabi. It's time to confess." Grace said.  
"If I let you go, will you run?"  
She shrugged. "Maybe."  
He shrugged, sat down, and pulled Gabi with him.  
Gabi sighed. "I don't have time to explain. My step-mom makes me come home during lunch. And if I'm not home she is going to kill me. Please, Troy."  
Troy glanced from Grace to Gabi.  
"Don't do it, Troy! She's lying!"  
"Ok, fine. But, Troy...I have no idea what she's talking about." Gabi said, glaring at Grace.  
Grace caught the hint. "Right. I think I must've heard wrong. Sorry, guys." Grace said, running off.  
"Let me go now."  
Troy released her arm. "Sorry."  
"It's fine. I just...I'm sorry, I have to go."  
"Gabriella,"  
She looked at him.  
"Do you think I could walk you home today?"  
"Sure, c'mon."  
Troy and Gabriella walked out of East High and towards Gabriella's house. They barely talked on the way there, Gabriella was thankful because she didn't him to question her about the dance.  
Once they got to her house, Gabi made sure Christine wasn't home, and led Troy upstairs to her room.  
Troy looked around. But only one thing caught his eye.  
A red dress hanging on the closet door.  
"Where'd you get this?"  
"Oh, it was my mom's." Gabriella said, thinking it was nothing.

"Did she make it?"

"Yeah, I mean with a dressmaker's help."

"Because it looks familiar..."

"Oh, well, maybe you know the dressmaker." Troy glanced back and forth between Gabi and the dress.

"Why don't you try it on?" Gabriella's eyes widened, realized what's going on.

"No, no, no. I'm...uh...saving it for a special occasion."

"C'mon please, I just want to see you in it."

"No, I just-I don't think its a good idea."

"Please?"

"GABRIELLA! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" Christine screamed.

"Excuse me," Gabi muttered walking towards the door. She stomped downstairs. "What now?"

"Take Charlotte and Riley upstairs, and watch them, while I go out."

"You have a life? That's a new one."

"Watch your mouth." Christine said, walking led the twins upstairs,

"Ok, Brat Charlotte, would you please be the good step-sister I know you are and go play in your room nicely with Riley?"

"Mommy said to watch us." Charlotte said putting a hand on her hip.

"I'll give you both three bucks, if you don't tell Christine that your not technically being watched."

"Three bucks, each?"

"No."

"Where's that phone?"

"Ok, ok, fine. Three bucks each."

"Good." Charlotte said, skipping back to her room.

"You don't have to give me three bucks, Gabi. I won't tell. I know you have a friend over."

"Thank you, Ri." Gabi smiled, as she went back to her room.

"Sorry, my step-mom is..."

"Bossy?"

"A little." Troy laughed.

"I get where your coming from."

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking down.

"So...will you try on the dress?" Gabriella sighed. Will she? She wants to avoid the subject but...she can't tell Troy the secret. Not, now, not yet. It's too soon! "I...I," she sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just, I can't, ok? I just can't! Does that bother you? It's not really any of your business. And you shouldn't really be bossing _me_ around when this is _my _house! I could just kick you out, and go call Grace! Or I could go watch my bratty sister be mean to my other sister! Or I could sit downstairs waiting for _stepmother _to come home and have her yell at me about stupid stuff! Or I could _pretend_ how I like _stepmother _when my dad is around, when the truth is, I _hate her._"

Troy just starred at her.

"UGH!" Gabriella fell backwards onto her bed. "Boys don't understand anything, do they? They just don't get it. all they do is sit there and _stare _at you with this blank look on their stupid, dumb, faces instead of giving you a response."

"You know Gabriella, you actually understand me."

She sat up. "What?"

"You don't see me as some basketball god...you see me as...Troy."

"Well, I...uh, well, sorry."

"Your just angry. I understand."

"Thanks Troy. But um, I...need to watch my sisters. I'm sorry, but you should probably go."

"It's fine, Gabriella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, thanks Troy."

She walked Troy out, and once the front door shut, she sighed. How close was that? Troy could have figured out her secret. She decided that she'd have to stay out of the way from now on. It was the only way that Troy would forget about what happened.

And that's exactly what she would do.

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if it's a little short. Please review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**Well, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not updating. I would've updated sooner, but the document I was writing this chapter on got deleted...soo, I had to start all over again. I'll be honest: I've become really kinda lazy with my writing, which just gives me another reason why I need to finish these stories and stop writing for a bit...**

**Anyway, I can promise you that no matter how much the updates are spaced out, I WILL FINISH these stories. **

**Thank you all for being the faithful readers that I hope you are. **

**So now, on with the story!**

* * *

After hiding from Troy on the way here, ducking in and out of classrooms on the way to her locker and homeroom, and to all of her morning classes, Gabriella finally made it to lunch. Making sure to sit in a far corner and after telling Grace not to make plans to have lunch with Troy, she and Grace were sitting alone and just talking.

That is until Gabriella's plan didn't work out and who else to notice them sitting over in the corner but:

Troy.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Of course, Grace kind of melted when she talked to Troy and said, "Oh, nothing much. Just the usual, Troy."

Gabriella just kept on eating her lunch.

"Is everything okay here?" Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything's just great!" Grace said, happily.

Gabriella mumbled something inaudible.

"Troy, hey, could you..uh, can we just talk to you after school?"

"Yeah, sure, Grace. I'll see you guys later," Troy said, getting up and walking towards his usual table.

"Gabi, what is wrong with you? The most popular guy in school is _finally _talking to us, even trying to make plans with us, and you _ignore _him?"

"I just don't see what the point of being popular is," Gabriella said, cleaning up her spot at the table. "I mean, who cares if he's popular or not, he's just another person."

"Gabriella, do you _hear_ yourself? I _cannot believe _you would even say that! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, I just...I don't think he's all that great. He's just another guy to me," Gabriella shrugged.

Grace gave an exasperated sigh. "Look Gabriella, I'm your best friend. I care about you, and I love you like a sister. So I'm going to say this slowly, _who are you and what have you done with Gabriella Montez_?"

"Grace, nothing happened. I just...look, he found my dress from the dance the other day. I can't let him find out. If he brings it up again, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Why don't you want him to find out? He'll be in love with you and he'll dump the pile of sparkles over there," Grace said, referring to Sharpay.

"When he finds out it's me, he'll never love me. I'm surprised he even likes me as a person now. Plus if he does, it'll mess up the entire high school-universe," Gabriella said.

"How?"

"Sharpay will hate me even more then she does now. And I don't even think that's possible."

"Who cares what the oversized Barbie doll thinks?" **(A/N-I do not own Barbie! Lol)**

"I do! Well, I don't really, but she'll make me curse the day I ever said hi to Troy Bolton," Gabriella said, getting up from the table and starting towards the doors.

"Oh well, if you and Troy were together, no one would care was she thinks!" Grace said, getting up to follow her friend.

"Grace, you just don't get it!" Gabriella yelled at her, stopping short in the hallway.

"What don't I get?"

"You don't get the fact, that I just don't want to tell him. That's it, end of story. I'm not changing my mind. And anyway, he and Sharpay are together, so I have no chance. I really, really, really just don't want to tell him. He doesn't need to know. We're not meant for each other like everyone, or at least you think. I'm just...I don't want to live up to everyone's expectations. I mean, yeah, I don't want to be treated like nothing, but popularity isn't my main goal right now. I want to get away from that."

Grace stood there stunned at what her best friend just said.

"I gotta go...I'll see you in last period," Gabriella said, slowly walking away.

As soon as she got home, she found Christine there, crying, with the Charlotte and Riley bawling next to her as well.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

Suddenly, it was as though Christine had loved Gabriella, as if she were her own daughter when she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Gabriella, you're father's been taken to the hospital. He's very sick."

"What?"

"They believe it's only temporary and he'll get over it, but they want to keep him in the hospital just in case."

"Why? What's wrong with my daddy?" Gabriella only referred to him as 'Daddy' when she was scared or nervous.

"They first figured it was a normal flu, but today it just went downhill. He's getting sicker and sicker," Christine said, adding a sniffle for emphasis.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi," Riley said, hugging her step-sister, still crying.

"It's okay, Ri. It's not your fault." Gabriella said, hugging her sister, and beginning to let tears slip down her cheek.

"I'm sorry too, Gabriella," Christine said.

"I have to go," She said, pushing off Riley. "I'll be back soon." With that she ran out of the house, and straight to the hospital, without looking where she was going sh ran into something, but instead of falling to the ground, she felt something firmly hold her steady. She already knew, without even looking who it was. "Let me go."

"What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing, just let me go!" She tried to push him away, but to no avail, he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Gabriella, please tell me," Troy said, softening his voice.

She sighed. "My dad's in the hospital...now my step-mom is in charge. She seems upset for me but I know it won't last for long."

"He's in the hospital? Is he okay?"

"I hope so," She said, finally freeing herself from his grasp. "But I gotta go Troy, I don't have time to talk."

"Wait, Gabriella."

Gabi turned and faced him.

"Do you need a ride? My dad could give you one to the hospital, if that's where your going."

Gabriella thought for a minute. Accepting a ride wouldn't be very much of laying low...but if it meant getting to her dad faster, she would have to let this one go. "Sure, thanks."

"C'mon," Troy said, pulling her, running, back to his house.

The minute they got inside, Troy got straight to the point. "Dad, this is Gabriella Montez. She's goes to East High, but she needs a ride to the hospital, do you think you could give her one?"

"Sure, but why?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Her dad is in the hospital and she needs to see him."

Mr. Bolton nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

As they got into the car and drove to the hospital, Gabriella could only think of one thing to say to Troy.

Thank You.

* * *

**A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a little shorter then usual, I'm just trying to get it out as fast as I can. **

**Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**I'm SO SORRY for the late update. Summer is FINALLY here so I'll be updating much more often. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. "Is there a Greg Montez here?"

"Yes, he was checked in early this morning. Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm his daughter."

"He's in from two twenty-six on the fifth floor."

"Thank you," Gabriella said, but instead of heading straight for the elevator like she originally planned, she sunk into one of the uncomfortable chairs.

A shadow cast over her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up. "I...Troy what are _you _doing here? You don't have to be here. You can leave if you want to."

Troy didn't respond, but turned and walked out of the building.

She didn't expect him to do that, but all at once she wasn't surprised. She hadn't been treating him very well since he was at her house. Truth be told, Gabriella wished Troy would've stayed, even if she had been trying to avoid him all day. She sighed and got up to walk over to the elevator.

After getting out on the fifth floor she walked down the hall towards her father's room. But instead of entering it, she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

What was she supposed to say to him? Christine was so upset about you getting sick and so am I? Christine actually has a heart and told me about you?

The elevator doors sliding open interrupted her thoughts and she pulled her knees to her chest, in an attempt to hide beside the chair the she was sitting next to. She didn't want to be noticed right now.

But her bad luck day continued because footsteps became louder, and the chair creaked under a person's weight.

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me._

"Why are you out here?" Troy's voice asked from above her.

"Troy? What are you still doing here?"

"You thought I left right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I just told my dad he could leave. I would be surprised that you thought I left you but all at once I'm not. You've been acting odd all day."

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But you still haven't answered my question."

Gabriella sighed. "I...I don't know. I just...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Just talk," Troy said. "It's probably all he wants right now. You don't have to talk about why he's there. Just act like your talking to him at home."

She looked hesitant.

"You can do it."

Gabriella smiled and got up. "Thanks Troy." She walked into the room.

Mr. Montez was sitting up in bed. He looked somewhat pale and smiled weakly at Gabriella.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Princess."

"How are you?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"I've been better."

"What happened, Daddy?"

Mr. Montez sighed. "I'm not quite sure. I've been a little sick and it just went down hill."

"You can't leave me, Daddy. Not yet."

"I don't plan to."

"What's going to happen?"

"The doctors say that I need to stay in the hospital for a few days until they can get this sorted out. Until then, I want you to try to get along with Christine."

Gabriella frowned but said, "I'll try."

Mr. Montez took Gabriella's hand. "We'll get through this, Gabi. I promise."

She smiled. "I know. But I think I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow after school."

He nodded and watched her walk out.

"So?" Troy asked, as soon as Gabriella stepped out into the hallway.

"I need to go home. Thanks for your help, Troy. But I really gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Gabriella took off running down the hallway, to the elevator, and once it let her out in the lobby, she sprinted out the front doors, and ran home.

She slammed the front door shut. "Christine! Can I talk to you?" She called, walking into the kitchen.

It was empty, so she ran upstairs. "Christine?"

"She left a little bit ago," Riley's voice came from her bedroom.

Gabriella walked into her step-sisters' room. "She left you alone?"

"She used to do it all the time after my dad died," Riley said, shrugging.

"What about Charlotte?"

The little girl frowned. "She went with Mom."

"So she left you here, all alone?"

"Like I said, she did it all the time. Plus, I wanted to wait for you. What's wrong with Dad?"

Gabriella sighed. "They don't exactly know."

Riley hugged her big step-sister. "He'll make it, he has to."

Gabi smiled. "He will. I know it."

* * *

The next day, as Gabriella entered the school building, Grace ran up to her. "Hey, where've you been? I tried all day yesterday to talk to you."

"I've been busy, sorry Grace," Gabriella replied, continuing to walk to her locker.

"Are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," She said, opening her locker.

"Why not? What happened?"

"I..um...my dad was put in the hospital yesterday."

"Oh my God, Gabs. Is he okay?"

"I just talked to him yesterday and they don't know what's wrong."

"Do you want to hang out today after school to get your mind off things?" Grace asked her friend.

"I can't. I have to go home and watch my sisters. Christine and I are going to switch off staying with my dad everyday."

"Oh. Well, you know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Gabriella nodded, as they walked off to homeroom. She sat in her desk across the room from Grace's when Troy came over. "Hey, Gabi."

"Hi Troy."

"So Grace told me you didn't get much sleep last night. Is that true?"

Gabriella looked over at her friend who was smiling nervously at her. "Yeah, it's true."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know my dad's in the hospital. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't sleep," She said with an irritated tone.

The bell rang before Troy could say anything else. He sat down in his desk in the front of the room, and Sharpay kissed him on the cheek. He sighed.

Homeroom went pretty fast, especially with how Ms. Darbus rushes things.

But when the bell rang signaling their next class, Gabriella got up and was walking to her locker when she heard:

"_WHAT?_"

She, just like everyone else in the hallway turned to see what was going on.

Troy and Sharpay were standing in the middle of the hallway talking. Troy said something quietly to Sharpay.

"I don't care if people are staring! You _can't _break up with me!" Sharpay screamed.

"Look Sharpay, I told you," Troy said louder. "I don't like the way you treat people. Or my friends. And I'm done pretending I love you, because I don't. I'm not that kind of guy. Maybe you'll find someone better for you. But it's not going to be me. Have a nice life." Troy walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Sharpay looked around, with a very angry expression on her face. She scanned the crowd, then when she saw Gabriella, she stomped over. "YOU!" She screamed. "This is all _YOUR_ fault!"

"How is Troy breaking up with you _my _fault, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, stepping away from the angry girl.

"You _STOLE _him from me! _YOU_ convinced him to cheat on me! You just had to have everything be about _you!_"

"Listen Sharpay, I'm tired of you yelling at me. I'm tired of you treating me like trash. I'm tired of you treating _everyone _like trash, and I'm sure everyone else will agree with me. All you do, is blame _everyone else _for your problems, when the problem is _you. _And you know what, I would say I'm sorry that Troy broke up with you, but I'm not. He deserves someone who doesn't make others feel bad because their insecure about themselves."

Sharpay looked shocked.

So did everyone else.

For once, Sharpay was speechless. "Well...I...UGH!" She stormed away.

The bell rang for 2nd hour but Gabriella ignored it. She pushed her way through the crowd in the direction Troy went.

She went into the cafeteria and found a red staircase, which she went up and found herself on the school roof. She looked around and saw Troy standing, looking out over Albuquerque. "Hey," She said, walking over to him.

Troy jumped but relaxed and replied, "Hey."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I just thought I was the only one who knew this place existed. Besides the Garden Club anyway."

"I didn't know, I just saw you walk up here."

He nodded.

"So I heard you broke up with Sharpay."

"Yeah, I think everyone heard that."

She smiled but said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"That your step-mom yells at you, that your dad is in the hospital and that it seems like no one cares," Troy said, meeting her gaze.

"Thanks...so why are you up here?"

"It's just a good place to just come and..."

"Sit?"

"And think."

"About what?" She asked, standing next to him.

"Everything, I guess."

"Hey Troy...I know it didn't seem like it at the hospital but thanks for taking me there and staying."

Troy smiled at her. "Your welcome."

"I have to go back tomorrow, but I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he's worse? I don't know what to say."

They sat down on the bench nearby and Troy put a hand on her shoulder. "Just like I said before, just talk. It's all he wants to do."

"Will you come with me tomorrow? To the hospital?"

He thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "If you want me to, then sure."

She smiled back but sighed. "We should probably get back downstairs. We're missing 2nd hour."

Troy got up, took Gabi's hand, and they ran back down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N-There must be something wrong with me. I could not get this chapter out. It took me forever...ughh...I hope I don't have writer's block. I'm very sorry to those of you who have been waiting for this chapter. I'll try to continue updating more often. I'm really sorry. **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm SO SORRY! I know I said I'd try to write more, and I was, but school started and I don't know. I'm not exactly sure on where this story is going anymore or what to write or how to write it so...I'm not sure what to do. If anyone has any suggestions on what to do, please LEAVE A REVIEW! **

* * *

The rest of the school day, Gabriella tried to avoid Sharpay at all costs. No, she wasn't afraid of Sharpay. Everyone already knew that. But she didn't want Sharpay to have a fit again. She knew she told Grace otherwise this morning, but she suddenly really wanted to hang out with Grace. Her best friend was right, she really did need to get her mind off things.

After last period, Gabriella walked quickly to her locker, hoping to see Grace at hers. As she got closer, she saw Grace standing by her own locker, putting books away. "Hey Grace," She said as she walked up.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?"

"I know I told you that this morning we couldn't hang out but..."

"Of course I'll hang out with you, Gabs."

Gabriella let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Grace. I'm really sorry about how I've been lately," She said, as they walked out of the school.

"It's cool. I understand."

The girls walked to Gabriella's house and after doing homework, and taking care of Charlotte and Riley, were sitting in Gabriella's room, on the computer and just doing things that they haven't been able to do in a while. Gabriella almost even forgot that her dad was in the hospital. She completely forgot her worries about Troy, her step-mom, her step-sisters, and all her worries at school. For the first time in a long time, she was completely happy.

* * *

That evening after Christine had come home from the hospital she reported that nothing had changed with her father. She was now upstairs in her room, lying on her bed, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced at the caller I.D. and picked up. "Hello?"

_"Hey Gabriella. It's Troy." _

"How did you get my number?"

_"I have my ways." _

"Well, what's up?"

_"How's your dad?" _

"Nothing's changed."

_"Have they found out what's wrong?" _

"I guess it's pretty much like the flu. But a severe case...I really don't know."

_"I'm sorry." _

"It's fine, Troy. But is there a reason your calling? I don't mean to sound rude but I'm really not in the mood to talk."

_"I was wondering...since tomorrow is Friday...do you and Grace wanna grab something to eat after school?" _

"Uh...yeah, I guess we could."

_"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?" _

"Yeah, thanks Troy."

_"It'll get better, Gabi. I'm sure of it." _

"Yeah, okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Gabriella hung up without waiting for a response from Troy. She didn't mean to be rude to him, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk. Yes, things had gone better then expected today but she still didn't feel like talking. Tomorrow when she went to stay with her father at the hospital, she would just talk to him. Just like Troy said to do. She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't go to eat with Troy tomorrow, she was going to stay with her father. Oh well, she'll tell Troy tomorrow. She wasn't in any mood to call him back now.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella decided to walk to school, to try to clear her head before she talked to Grace. She would have to give Grace the good news that Troy had invited them to lunch, and then tell her the bad news that she couldn't go with them.

Just as Gabriella reached the school building Troy jogged up to her. "Hey Gabi. Ready for tonight?"

"Troy, I'm sorry, but I have to go sit with my dad tonight."

"But last night you said you could."

"I know, but I totally forgot that it was my turn to go and sit with him."

"It's fine, Gabriella. I understand."

Gabriella's guilt was bugging her, and before she could even think about it, she blurted out, "Willyoucomewithmetothehospit al?"

Troy laughed. "What?"

"Will you come with me to the hospital? I understand if you don't want to, because I know that I've honestly been like the worst friend anyone could ever meet, but I just feel better with you there -"

"Gabriella, chill. Of course I'll come."

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Gabriella was able to avoid telling Grace anything about the plans that they'd made, she figured now it would only make Grace feel bad, so she didn't say anything. But when the school day was over, Grace started asking questions.

"What are you doing tonight, Gabs?" Grace asked, waiting for her friend to finish getting her books out of her locker.

Gabi stuffed the rest of her books in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, slamming the locker shut. "I have to go to the hospital to sit with my dad."

"Oh yeah...sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine. But we'll have to hang out this weekend."

"Is Troy coming with?"

Gabriella looked at her best friend curiously. "What do you mean?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know...I just think that if we're doing something, maybe we should invite Troy."

"Why do you suddenly want to hang out with Troy?"

"No reason, but I know you guys like to hang out so I thought we could have him with us."

"Oh..okay." She noticed Troy walking over to them, and she didn't want Grace to think she was ditching her for Troy. "See you later, Grace. I gotta go." She turned quickly and walked over towards Troy, who turned and followed Gabi.

"Hey Gabi. So...do you want my dad to drive us to the hospital?"

She sighed, glanced up at him, then looked back at the floor. "Yeah, I guess so. But can he pick me in an hour? I need to stop home first."

Troy nodded. "Sure, I'll see you then." He jogged over to his dad's waiting truck and drove away.

She continued walking home alone. What if her father was worse? What if it was so bad that no one was allowed to see him? What if she finally cracks and Troy is there to see it? She finally reached her house and walked inside.

"Gabi!" Riley shouted, and ran over to hug her sister.

"Hey Ri, is everything okay?" Gabriella asked, dropped her bag on the floor.

"Yeah but I just wanted a hug," Riley said, pulling away from her.

Gabriella looked at her little step-sister. "Okay...well, where's Chris - I mean your mom?"

"She's upstairs taking a shower. She said she was really stressed out and needed to be alone in her room."

"Okay, what about Charlotte?"

"She's upstairs in our room."

Gabi nodded. "Well I gotta go get ready, I have to go sit with Dad at the hospital."

* * *

Mr. Bolton had just dropped off Troy and Gabriella at the hospital. It had begun to rain by now, which Gabriella thought matched her mood. She led Troy to the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button. When they reached the floor, they both walked out and walked to the room. Gabriella hesitated before opening the door.

"You can do it," Troy reassured her. "I'll wait out here."

She nodded and walked into her father's room. "Hi Daddy."

"Gabriella, I was wondering when you'd come back."

She smiled. "You know I was going to come back."

Mr. Montez glanced out the window of the room. "Troy is here with you?"

Gabriella nodded again.

"Gabi, sweetie, you should really give him a chance at being your friend. He's a good boy."

"I know, but I don't think he likes me."

"If he doesn't like you, then he wouldn't have brought you here. But if he still doesn't like you, then that's okay, because your a great girl and..." He trailed off into a coughing fit.

"Daddy are you okay?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"I'm," He coughed. "fine." He continued coughing, which was beginning to scare Gabriella.

Suddenly nurses and doctors rushed into the room. "I'm sorry honey but your going to have to leave," One of the nurses said, gently guiding Gabriella to the door.

"No! No, I have to stay with him! He's my father! I can't leave him!"

"He'll be okay, we just need to take care of him."

"No! DADDY! NO! I can't leave him! I have to stay! DADDY!" She screamed.

Troy came into the room which was now becoming hectic with Mr. Montez coughg, the doctors and nurses running around, and Gabriella screaming. "What's going on?"

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you and this young lady to leave the room," The nurse said.

"NO! I can't leave my daddy! I can't!" Gabriella screamed again.

Troy pulled Gabriella away from the bed. "Just c'mon, Gabi. Everything will be okay."

Gabriella resisted Troy's pull. "NO! I can't leave! I can't! Let me go Troy!"

"It's okay Gabriella, just come with me." He was finally able to pull her out of the room, but by now Gabriella was in hysterics. Tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks were red from screaming, and she looked exhausted.

"I can't leave him," She whimpered and realized she'd finally cracked under everything.

Troy sat down in the chair and pulled her into his lap. "It's okay, it's okay...everything will be fine," He said softly, rubbing her back.

She didn't care anymore what he thought of her. It was too late for that now. She just cried into his chest, and hoped that her father would get better soon.

* * *

**A/N-Again I am TRULY SORRY for those of you that want read this story and that have been waiting for me to update. I know I keep saying I'll update more often and blah, blah, blah, but I haven't and for that I really am sorry. Like I said before though no matter what I WILL finish these stories. Thank you all for reading! We still have a few chapters left for this one(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for such a late update, it's kind of hard to just go completely back into writing this stuff after so long. But I think I've got the hang of it now! (: **

**I know that this writing-style (sort of) might be a little different from the rest of the story but that's because I've gotten better in my writing and have improved (hopefully) a lot. **

**So...**

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

They sat there, with Troy sitting in the chair and Gabriella sitting on his lap. Troy rubbed her back and let her cry into his chest. At this point, she was done trying to hide everything. What was the point? Troy obviously has already seen her at her worst.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, pulling away from him. "I-I'll just leave you alone. I'm sorry." She got up and moved to walk away, but Troy stopped her.  
"It's okay, I don't mind."

She leaned into his chest and sighed. "Thank you."

"Gabriella, I just want you to know that…I consider us friends. I mean, I just–didn't know if you considered us friends. But I wanted you to know that we are friends. And I'm going to be there for you. No matter what happens."

She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes from the tears that were already long gone. "Thanks Troy." She stood up from his lap. "I guess I should probably tell Christine."

"I'll call my dad," Troy said, standing up.

"Can we walk? I need to think."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure."

Gabriella glanced at the door to her father's room, which the doctors had yet to come out from one last time before she and Troy made their way to the elevator. "You don't think he'll…you know, do you?" She didn't like saying it out loud. That was the closest she'd ever come to saying it. It was a terrible thing to think, but she, nor the doctor understood what was really going on. So what could it mean?

"No," Troy shook his head. "No, of course not."

Even though Troy had said it, she wasn't sure if she believed him at this point. _Stop thinking like that, that's Daddy! He'll pull through. Of course he will. _But she couldn't help but wonder about it.

Neither of them said much else on the walk home, except for when they walked up to Gabriella's house Troy asked, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

She was confused.

"I mean, do you want to tell your…stepmom by yourself?"

"Could you just…wait out here? I'll be right back."

He nodded and she quickly walked into the house. "Christine!" She called. "Christine!" She looked into the kitchen and didn't see anyone. She walked upstairs, still looking through the house. "Christine! Riley? Charlotte!" She walked to the end of the hall, to Christine and her father's room. She lightly knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting for an answer.

Christine, Riley and Charlotte were all sitting on the large bed, crying. "Where have you been?" Christine said, managing an angry tone through her tears.

"I-I…what happened?"

"The hospital called," Christine said, losing her angry tone immediately.

"What'd they say?"

"Your father's condition is getting worse. From what they can gather it seems like a respitory problem."

Gabriella wanted to respond, but she couldn't. Her heart had dropped to her stomach.

"Look at you," Christine said, regaining her harsh tone. "You're such an ungrateful brat, you're not even upset that your father is sick!"

"She is too upset!" Riley suddenly snapped, tears still streaming down her face. "Can't you see that she's so upset she can't even say anything?" The little girl got up from her mother's bed and stood next to Gabriella.

Christine looked shocked, along with Charlotte. "Riley Montez, how dare you speak to me that way!"

"But Mommy, why are you so mean to Gabriella? She lost her Mommy, and her Daddy is sick. Maybe she's having a hard time. And you're just making it worse."

"I-I…"

"You don't even care about Gabriella do you?" Riley asked, backing away from her mother.

"I never said–"

"You didn't have to."

By now Gabriella had refocused, and was just as shocked as Christine was. She never thought that Riley would stick up for her. She didn't think really anyone would.

Riley suddenly turned to Gabriella and hugged her tightly. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too, Ri," Gabriella said, hugging her step-sister. She looked up at Christine. "I-I'm going with Troy."

"Where?"

"Out." Gabriella turned to leave the room, but Riley kept her grip on her.

"Would you take me with you?"

Gabriella smiled, took her step-sister's hand and walked out of the room. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there, Ri."

"Well it had to be said…do you think I'm in trouble?"

"I don't know."

"Well I know you'll always stick up for me, so I guess I should stick up for you."

"Of course. Thanks." They walked downstairs and walked back outside. "I'm bringing my sister with us…if that's okay," Gabriella said, looking at Troy, who'd taken to sitting on the porch steps.

"Oh yeah that's cool."

"Hi," Riley said, looking up at Troy.

"Hi there. What's your name?"

"Riley. What's your's?"

"I'm Troy."

"Are you Gabriella's boyfriend?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she blushed.

Troy laughed, looking at Gabriella. "You could say that," He said.

Suddenly her stomach filled with butterflies, and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest she was sure he could hear it. He considered them a couple? _Gabriella, get yourself together! _"Uh, yeah. Troy and I really close." _Oh really smooth, Gabi. _

"Well, then we should probably get to the park while it's still light out," Troy said.

"The park?!" Riley said, becoming excited. "Let's go, Gabi! C'mon!" She pulled on Gabriella's arm.

To her surprise, Troy took Gabriella's other hand.

She looked down at their hands, and then back up at him.

"If it's okay with you," He said, a smile spreading over his face.

"Um…uh, yeah. It's fine with me." She smiled back at him.

"Are you two coming or not? Swings don't _swing_ themselves!" Riley said.

* * *

**A/N-Oooh so they're finally together! But what will this mean? Will Gabriella tell Troy she's the 'mystery girl'? **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
